Museum
"An Evening with Infinity Ward" is a level unlocked after completing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all weapons and vehicles featured in the game, but the vehicles are not drivable, and most are not to scale. This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits of every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, the weapons found can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that when near says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses the button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack, whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed then they won't respawn). Note that when you press the button, the NPCs will hunt you and wait for you, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. Trivia Miscellaneous *The sleeve of the character you are controlling is that of a US Army Ranger's. *The image of museum from the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *It is impossible to complete this mission as there is no objective to complete. Not to mention no way out of the museum. *You have unlimited sprint in this level. *All of the animation in the museum are from the single-player campaign. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (Where the InfinityWard headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say you are located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. (Garmin is a popular GPS device company) *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If you noclip out of the map on the PC you can see the end of Endgame in the distance. You can fly over there and see it with out the red dust. Also above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *Most of the people you see in the credit looks exactly like the civilians that fell victim to Makarov in the level, " No Russian." *During the ending credits scene you can see people walking throughout the Museum and gazing at the exhibits. There are also receptionists at the information desks. *A character that looks similar to Soap is seen walking through the museum while the credits roll, with some NPCs in the crowd looking at him in surprise. * You cannot attack friendly characters down the scope unless the button has been pressed, as your reticule is green (friendlies). You can, however, take them out from a distance or have stray bullets hit them while firing from the hip. Also, sniping down the scope will allow you to eliminate them as there is no green reticule. You can also knife them, as you press melee when aiming away from them and on the instant as the melee starts quickly aim back at them. Using a shotgun is also effective. *Alejandro Rojas, Raptor, Rojas' assistant, and Nikolai are the only major in-game characters not appearing anywhere in the museum. Also, Captain Price in his gulag prisoner outfit does not show up, and the TF141 soldiers in Gulag Uniforms. *If you throw a flashbang at the U.S. Army Ranger after he falls to the ground he will be launched into the air. *The NPCs are easier to kill before than after they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, he will take the normal four to six Intervention headshots to kill. Any character can be killed simply by hitting them with a flashbang or frag grenade, prior to pressing the red button. *Important characters are harder to kill than non-important ones when the button is pressed, as it usually takes two hits with the Knife to kill Ghost and only one hit to kill a non-major characters. Also, it takes around 20 M9 rounds to kill Sgt. Foley. *NPCs who are shot do not cry out in their normal voices. *This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier ''Call of Duty'' games, in which the credits usually had a small cinematic mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. *This level could be a reference to the movies "Night at the Museum" and "Night at the Museum 2" as nearly everything in the museum comes to life by a certain requirement (The button for MW2, and the time of closing of the museum for Night at the Museum). *There is a Juggernaut bashing a U.S. Army Ranger to the ground with Spetsnaz soldiers rallying him in the background. *If you kill the Juggernaut the soldier still falls to the ground; when the soldier is lying on the ground, throw a frag at his body (direct impact) and he will soar through the air across the museum First Exhibit *If you kill everyone in the first room except the Shadow Company soldiers then press the button, then shoot the guy with the M240 in the leg. He will crawl away and reenact the part of endgame where the soldier is out of ammo. *In the Takedown/The Hornets Nest Exhibit, Soap is immune to headshots Second Exhibit *The second room with the vehicles doesn't have any moving cinematics in any of its scenes, and thus, no red button. Instead of weapons in the display cases, small models of humvees, police cars, and other vehicles can be found inside them. Third Exhibit Out in the Halls * The plates in front of each exhibit say the same thing, "Covering all your Bases: Reproduction" *There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits. Also in this hallway is a Shiisa statue similar to the ones seen in Call of Duty: World at War, and a vase. *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. Weapons *Just like in in game, there is a weapon cap, so guns you drop may disappear. *The enemies in the exhibits drop weapons with different attachments that you won't find in the cases. For example, the exhibit Wolverines! has an enemy that drops a P90 with MARS Sight. An enemy drops a different weapon every time you kill him. *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. It will not rest stable until dropping out of the shelf. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other single player levels, though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *The only way to acquire a Dragunov Sniper Rifle in the museum level is to kill the Russian soldier on the far right, in the exhibit of the Juggernaut fighting the U.S Soldier, or shooting the masked militia fighter in the Favela exhibit. *There are two RPG-7s in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. *Some weapons placed on the shelves can be picked up, but are inherently different than their NPC-dropped counterparts. The ammo limit will be almost doubled when carrying two of the same gun. For example: pick up the RPG-7 from the shelves, and refill from the ammo crate. You will have four spare shots. To get a total of eight, find an NPC carrying an RPG-7. Kill him, and swap your other weapon for it. You will now be able to press Triangle , Y once, but switch to an identical weapon. Going to the ammo crate will give you 8 spare rockets. However, firing will strangely empty both weapons. This also works with Shepherd's .44 Magnum. It also works with an RPD. *This level features the White Tape Camouflage on the FAMAS in the glass case. Unsorted * If you aim a Thermal Scope at the Army Ranger with the Riot Shield, he will not have a flashing strobe, nor will he have green crosshairs when you aim at him, indicating that he is an enemy. *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *If you throw a grenade at anyone and it hits them, they will die, even if it doesn't explode near them. *There are two models featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. The Ranger with the shield is seen in the Washington exhibit, and the Juggernaut is shown beating an unfortunate U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by some Russian Soldiers. This may indicate that Juggernauts were planned to be in Wolverines!, but taken out for some reason. *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Favela exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the exhibit for the favela if you kill Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. *Also in the Favela exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it was a fully-automatic weapon, rather than a sniper rifle. *Sometimes, if you shoot Soap in the favela exhibit, he will cry out like someone in the Militia in the Single Player Campaign. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. *In the exhibit for "Whiskey Hotel" if you kill Dunn before the scene ends, Foley will come out of the exhibit and will go toward the weapons then turn around. *In the exhibit for "No Russian" if you kill Makarov, the Ultranationalist he grabbed, Kiril, will look surprised for a short time, then breathe a sigh of relief and walk out of the exhibit and adopt a shooting stance aiming his Striker. Furthermore the policeman who is shot will fall down all the way (otherwise he is seen to be shot but the animation stops mid-fall), and the FSB member with the riot shield will be finished off (otherwise the animation stops with him crawling away). *In the exhibit depicting the level 'No Russian', if you walk into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If you take a close look at the Airport exhibit, the guard without the riot shield uses an M9, but when you kill him, it will become an unusable (sometimes floating) silenced M9. *In the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from "F.N.G.", but without sound. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" will alternate appearances as you view the exhibit each different time. Sometimes both will wear masks and goggles with arctic camouflage, other times one or both will be wearing the forest/fall camouflage seen in the "Loose Ends" exhibit with beards instead of masks. Also, while wearing masks, both will appear to drink coffee or some other beverage despite both wearing masks and having no mugs or cups in their hands. *In the snow exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *If you look at Dunn in the S.S.D.D. exhibit he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in the Pit, but without the gun. *If you kill Sgt. Foley in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier, the weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. If you then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *If you look at General Shepherd while he is on display you will notice his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. *After General Shepherd comes to life, he switches his .44 Magnum for the other one in his holster. *Shepherd shoots his Magnum as a fully automatic weapon. *If you look at Shepherd's lips, he is in the animation of (silently) saying the monologue at the end of the mission "Endgame." Before the scene freezes you can see Shephard's mouth "I know you'll understand" and point his Magnum like in the level. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will behind a one-way barrier; enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *On the Army Ranger (with Riot Shield), "Kick Me!" is written on his back. *The Juggernaut's front crotch guard says "Get Sum!" sic, whilst the back crotch guard says "Kick Me!" *If you bring Ghost to life in the exhibit where he slides down the rope, shooting him in the head with a sniper rifle will result in him flying back in the opposite direction. *In the scene with Ghost rappelling down the rope, if you shoot Ghost at the very top of the rope he will go behind the scene wall. *If Ghost's rope gets shot when he has nearly railed all the way down, he will still fall. *If you kill the scuba divers, they will drop akimbo M9s. They are very difficult to get, though; you have to blow the divers out of the tank with explosives or shoot them on an extreme angle, shooting through the exhibit's background. The right diver is easier to kill. *You cannot break the glass where the scuba divers are swimming with anything. *If you kill all of the characters in the room and press the button, nothing will happen. However, there is an exception for the Scuba Divers and the hostages, both of which are unarmed. *If the player shoots the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. *You can kill the SEALS in the water by throwing in a Frag Grenade. Category:Levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels